


Across the Rooftops

by Dustbunny3



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Possibly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I don't remember if Kate and Selina have met in any continuity, so I'm going with "no, but they're aware of each other" for my purposes.

Selina's feet have barely touched the rooftop when the shadow of the bat passes overhead. She cringes, sighs and slips into a stance halfway between defensive and sensual.

"Believe it or not," she says with just a hint of a purr, "I can explain—"

The shocks of red through the dark stop her short.

"Wrong bat," says Batwoman.

"Oh," Selina says, grin stretching over her face like a lounging cat as she slinks forward, "I wouldn't say that."

Batwoman startles only slightly, but it's enough. Selina hoofs it, blowing a kiss as she clears the roof. The chase is on.


End file.
